


The wedding night

by ToniOcean



Category: Elizabeth II of the United Kingdom/Prince Philip, The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Just Married, Philip Duke of Edinburgh - Freeform, Princess Elizabeth - Freeform, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniOcean/pseuds/ToniOcean
Summary: Princess Elizabeth and Philip, Duke of Edinburgh married in the morning. TMs, King George VI and Queen Elizabeth, hosted a wedding breakfast at Buckingham Palace. Following this, TRH took the train from Waterloo Station to Broadlands, where they spent their wedding night.





	The wedding night

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been completely edited. I hope it has a better flow and feel. I like it better.

“Lilibet, come out, please,” Philip urged.

She stopped brushing her teeth to say “I’m not quite ready." She took her time as she removed her wedding makeup, and slipped her new nightdress over her head.

“Open the door and come out.”

When she did not comply, he asked “Darling, are you nervous?”

“No,” she said around her toothbrush. “I’m just getting ready.”

“You should be ready by now! For God’s sake, you’ve spent the last how many months getting ready?!”

She rinsed her mouth, ran her tongue over her teeth to be sure they were clean, and then looked at her own pale reflection in the mirror. Maybe she was nervous. “Nothing for it now,” she whispered sternly. 

Taking a deep breath, she turned the key in the lock and opened the door. There was silence. 

Lilibet was dressed in a fitted pale pink silk nightgown. It showed off her tiny waist, accentuated her full breasts, and brushed the tops of her toes. It revealed the bare skin of her shoulders and back. The thin straps that held the gown in place were tied in the back, where Philip could easily reach them.

His intake of breath was sharp, and he did not exhale for several seconds.

“Well this was worth waiting for," he said with a grin at what was revealed and what was hidden.

He stepped forward to take her hands in his. Raising her left hand to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her palm.

She smiled up into his eyes and blushed prettily.

She stepped closer to him to slide her hands up his chest.

He bent his head to kiss her, and she met him shyly. The first kisses were soft and slow...sweet with gentle touches of tongue to tongue.

Now, in his arms at last, she looked up at her husband. He circled her waist with his hands, squeezing slightly. “Almost,” he said. She raised her eyebrows in question. “I can almost fit my hands around your waist.” “Margaret's waist is even smaller,” she exclaimed. “Your fingers would overlap.” 

“As interesting as it is to consider the size of Margaret's waist,” he said, “I don't want to talk about her.”

He slid his arms all the way around her, pulling her firmly against his body. “In fact, I don't want to talk at all!” He began to press kisses to her neck, and she arched against him. When he kissed the sensitive skin below her ear, she shivered.

“Is there an easy way to remove this...this confection?” His eyes greedily consumed her in the alluring gown.

“The ties are back here,” she raised an arm to point over her shoulder while turning so he could see.

“Now this is a welcome surprise!" He spun her with his hands, and began to spread kisses across her shoulders before tugging one tie free of its bow. With his lips against her neck, he made rapid work of the second bow.

He wrapped his arms around her from behind, and slid his hands up her ribs to her breasts. These breasts had been torture for him. He had watched them grow to this lovely full size, and had waited for years to touch them.

Looking over her shoulder, he held a breast in each palm. He gently squeezed, and then stroked her nipples beneath the silk.

“Mmm,” she sighed as his warm hands caressed her, and she dropped her back to his shoulder. Turning her head, she sought his mouth for another kiss. Philip willingly helped her turn to face him, smiling when he felt her hands busy at his waist, searching for the belt to his silk dressing gown.

He let his robe fall open so his chest was bare before her. Her palms were smooth as she stroked him. She found his right nipple and tugged it lightly between her finger tips.

For that moment, he was unable to speak. His breath was unsteady and then he swallowed, and found his voice.

“Come to bed with me. Now, please.”

Her nod sent her hair rustling against the fabric of her nightdress. This in turn sent the nightdress sliding away from her breasts.

As it continued to slide down her body, she walked toward their waiting bed. It had pooled at her feet before she stepped out it.

Philip moved to the opposite side of the bed, shrugged his robe completely off his shoulders so it too fell to the floor. He slid into bed and moved toward the middle.

Lilibet climbed in on her side, and met him where he had begun to get comfortable. He opened his arms to her, and she moved to lie against him.

In a quiet voice, Philip said “I’ve heard there may be some pain this first time.”

“I have been riding horses since I was 3 years old. I think my hymen broke years ago,” she told him frankly.

“Right. Then that’s not a worry. I was going to tell you I would be gentle.”

They had been lying face to face. He pushed gently on her shoulder until she was on her back. He followed her as she moved, and began to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and dove the fingers of one hand into his blonde hair.

She moved restlessly as their kisses became deeper. His tongue explored her mouth, and he groaned when she touched her tongue to his. 

She pulled away, looking at him with concern. “Are you all right?” she asked breathlessly. 

“Hmm? What?” 

“That noise you made. Are you all right?”

Philip grinned at her. “I am bloody fantastic! I make noise when something feels good. You don't have to be silent,” he kissed her nose. 

Using his free hand, he stroked between her breasts, down her body. He felt her belly quiver beneath his palm. She sighed with pleasure. 

“Your skin is so soft, so smooth,” he whispered. He strung kisses along her shoulder to her neck, across her cheek and back to her mouth. He sighed with pleasure and settled his mouth back over hers.

His fingers gently combed the hair at the juncture of her thighs. She shook against him. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he asked as he even more gently slid a finger inside to find her clit swollen and sensitive, surrounded by wetness.

She shook her head and gasped aloud. 

“Oh God, Lilibet,” he exclaimed. “You’re so wet!”

“Mmm,” she agreed, shifting to follow his hand as he circled her clit with his finger. Her hips lifted to rock against him, and her breathing was shallow and quick. She moaned as his finger moved more rapidly. 

“Philip!” she cried as she met her first climax. Her heart was pounding, and her eyes fell closed. 

When she opened her eyes, she saw her husband grinning cheekily at her. She sighed with contentment.

With a kiss to her lips, he eased a single finger inside her. After a few moments, he added a second finger, and began to move them into and out of her.

Watching her face, and he saw her second orgasm build around his fingers. She closed her eyes tightly, and her mouth opened as she cried out in pleasure. 

This second climax was more intense. While her muscles were still pulsing, Philip whispered in her ear “I have never seen anything more beautiful!”

She lay, spent, for a moment. Then she opened her eyes, and grinned at him. “Ooh, my!”

He grinned back, and lowered his head to kiss her.

After these two climaxes, her hands were bold as they stroked his smooth chest, moving lower to reach his hard cock. He flexed his hips against her so she could feel the length of him.

“Lilibet!” he moaned as her fingers closed around him. He swelled even larger at her caress.

He moved over her, and she made room for him between her thighs. Instinctively, she bent her knees and opened her hips wider.

With a drawn out moan, Philip entered her. When he was fully sheathed, he rested on his elbows.

“All right, darling?” he asked, looking into her eyes. 

“Oh yes,” she agreed. She squeezed around him.

He gasped, and she giggled.

Watching her face, he flexed his hips. And finally, slowly, he began to move.

“Oh! Ooh, that feels so good!” she sounded surprised by the pleasure of him inside her.

He grinned, and buried his mouth in hers, kissing her with a thrusting tongue.

She raised her hips to meet him, and kept pace as his speed increased.

Her moans continued as she neared her third climax. When she came, Philip began to move faster. His eyes closed, and his expression was focused on pleasure.

With a final few moves, he plunged deep and filled her.

He lowered his head to her shoulder, and softly kissed her.

“Mmm. That was divine!” he murmured.

She held him to her, pleased by his closeness and the intimacy of this position.

After several minutes, he moved to her side and gathered her close.

“You're smiling”, he said, for he felt her against his chest  
.  
“I am smiling,” she agreed. “This is wonderful, and we can do it as often as we like!”

“It was. We can. More in a little while, after I rest.” His palm smoothed from her shoulder to her back side, and he cupped her bottom in his hand.

“I love you, Lilibet,” he said quietly.


End file.
